


New House

by Big__Cheesing__Mirrors



Series: Babyblade Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors/pseuds/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors
Summary: Moving to a new house is stressful, so it’s easy to forget how to control your frustrations.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Babyblade Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	New House

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Babyblade universe and it is before Emma. You don’t need to read it to understand.
> 
> I do not ship the real people, this is just fiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :))

Dream knew it would be a difficult task when they moved in together, not so much due to them but since they had very different ways of sorting things out; Techno liked having things in a very meticulous way while Dream was happy having his things just where he could find them.

Surprisingly, he was both wrong and right. It was indeed difficult since they organised everything differently but they were also the issue.

It took a long time and Dream tried to be patient, he really did, but there were times where he just wanted to pull his hair out. Techno didn't like to talk at times and he respected that, sometimes it was easier to deal with yourself rather than someone else but it didn’t make anything easier on either of them.

"Techno, do you know where the pots and pans are? I put them down outside the kitchen but they're not here." He called, poking his head around the corner to see his boyfriend.

"I thought those where for the dinin' room, so put them in the dinin' room. Couldn't you have just put the box inside the kitchen?" Techno answered shortly, glancing over to him, hair pulled away from his face in a low ponytail.

"I was just getting stuff in the house Techno and putting them near where they should be since I was the only one bringing boxes in." Dream huffed, pushing away from the room and walking to the dining room unto get the pans box.

Maybe that comment was a little petty but Dream felt at least a little justified in his frustration.

It seemed there were many boxes in the dining room, so he had to go through all of them to find the pans. Once he found them, he then had to haul it back into the kitchen and set it down.

"Dream, where have you put the office stuff?" Dream turned around to look at his partner and noticed the crease between his brows.

"In the room to the left of the one you were in," He answered, giving a small smile. Techno gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and leaving quickly.

Dream frowned but continued unpacking everything in the kitchen before running upstairs to make sure their bedroom was unpacked and ready.

The room they'd decided would be their bedroom was almost completely bare apart from the boxes and mattress. Now, Dream wasn't the best at building things but he would make an effort.

It took an hour and a half to build it correctly and he hadn't seen Techno once, not that he'd really expected to. So, he took it upon himself to go downstairs and find his boyfriend.

When he found him, he was standing in the middle of what he assumed to be Techno's office. He approached the man and cleared his throat when he was behind his partner before wrapping his arms around him.

Techno dragged his hand through his hair and unwrapped Dream's arms from him and took a step away from him.

"Please don't," Techno mumbled, pulling at his hair before roughly moving things around. A frown was on his face.

Sighing, Dream moved to lean against the door, "Technoblade, do you want a drink or anything?"

His partner's hair spun as he turned to face Dream, a scowl clear on his face. Dream slid a bit lower against the door watching Techno's hand clench then unclench.

"No, I'm fine." 

"Tech, we haven't had anything all day, are you sure?" He asks gently, straightening up.

"Yes! I'm sure, can you just go? You're makin' this worse." Techno snapped, eyebrows drawing together before he turned away, arms crossed.

"Technoblade, you have to take care of yourself-"

"Shut up and get out! Don’t ya get it? I don't want you here." Dream took a deep breath and nodded to himself, his chest hurt and it was difficult to swallow. Techno turned around again and stared at him. "Dream-"

"No, no. I get it. I'm going." Dream muttered turning around and shutting the door behind him. His chest hurt so much, it felt like what he’d assumed a heart attack was like. Not only that but his throat burned.

Clearing his throat again, then rushed upstairs. It took a moment for him to realise what he was doing as he paused when he got in before quickly grabbing his phone.

It was probably his fault anyway, Techno didn't yell so he must have caused it. It didn't make his heart ache any less, in fact, it probably made it hurt more.

After he rubbed his face, he opened his phone and looked at the map, looking at what was in the surroundings. There were places around for him to be able to take a walk and there was a shop nearby.

There were other things around too but they caught his attention the most. The store meant they, hopefully, wouldn’t have to travel far for groceries which was nice, hell they wouldn’t even need to use the car.

He walked back downstairs after closing his phone and grabbed his wallet from the living room then put his wallet in one of his pockets and his phone in another.

Since walking to the store wouldn't take that long, he decided to wander to the shop and see what was up with it.

He allowed himself to look at the place while the sun was just starting to set, it was beautiful compared to where he used to live. It was almost unfortunate it didn't take that long for him to get there while power walking.

The store was pretty large, it had loads of aisles and there was harsh lighting that only seemed to exist in stores like this. 

Right as he entered there was a large tray of produce right in front of the door. How convenient.

He looked around and noticed the store was almost completely baron, save for a few people around the place. Realising he was just standing in the same place he set off into the store, grabbing a basket as he went.

Dream took a moment to think when he was looking down one of the aisles and decided to try to make it up to Techno by making him spaghetti and meatballs. 

It wouldn't take long to make and was one of Techno's favourites.

Since he'd made him upset, he figured this was the best way he could think of, along with giving him space. 

It took a while for him to navigate the store and find exactly what he was looking for, but he managed somehow and got to the counter. The woman behind it seemed middle-aged and had smile lines and crows feet. She looked kind.

"Hello there," She smiled, scanning the items. 

"Hi," 

"Are you new around or just visiting? I don't think I've seen you around before." Dream glanced up and smiled at the lady and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm new, I moved here with my partner," He explained, watching the woman smile up at him.

"Oh," She nodded and gave him his total. "Will we be seeing your partner around?"

Dream hummed and pulled his card out of his wallet, "I'm sure you'll see him around, he doesn't like to stay still."

The woman's eyebrows raised but she continued with a kind smile. 

"I see, my son and his husband live not too far away, so you and your partner aren't the only ones." Dream glanced up quickly and smiled gratefully, realising he'd fully forgotten that he'd revealed he was in a gay relationship.

He packed his items into a bag he'd bought and nodded to her. 

"Well, I'm sure it would be awesome to meet them. It was lovely meeting you, ma'am, have a nice night!"

The woman grinned and repeated the sentiment with a wave. It was nice that she was accepting and didn't make a big deal about it when he'd let it slip.

He returned home quickly and placed the bag of ingredients onto the counter, not bothering to call out for Techno since he didn't want to upset him further or make it worse somehow.

Dream worked silently around the kitchen, expertly preparing the meal he'd made so many times before for his boyfriend.

When he was finished he opened all the cabinets to try find where the bowls were kept for him to be able to serve it. He finally found them and grabbed one then placed it on the counter.

Once he served the dish he put the leftovers away, since he wasn't hungry himself, then just grabbed his phone again before leaving the house again.

Technoblade probably didn't notice he'd made food since. He was completely zoned in on organising the house after they'd worked together to unpack most of the house.

So, as he left the house again, to actually go on a walk around the place, he shot a message to Techno about there being food in the kitchen. He got left on read, which wasn't that unusual for dry sentences like the one he just sent.

As he walked he noticed there was a small park with a child's playground near their house. Dream could remember playing around in a playground with his brother when he'd visited the UK.

He missed his brother so much at times like this.

Quickly, he glanced down at his phone. It wasn't that late in all honesty but it was late enough that it was dark outside. 

Being out late on walks was a little pleasure of his, he hadn't been able to do this for so long. Not that Techno didn't let him but one of his exes would get upset if he went out when it was dark.

So this was a nice change, being able to go for walks at night. Even at night, this place was pretty, the lights illuminated the place and the little decorations of the town.

Dream loved it.

In all honesty, Dream didn't know how much time he spent wandering around the area but when he checked his phone, an hour had passed.

That wasn’t very good. He should go home.

He immediately turned on his heel and walked quickly back to their house. It was pretty easy to recall the path he took once he'd found the park again.

Once he got back to the house, he turned and tried to shut the door as quietly as possible. 

Techno should be half asleep by now so he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up.

When he got to the living room though, he noticed Techno sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

It seemed like he was pulling his hair from what he could see. The strands were visible from where they were gripped between his fingers.

"Tech?" He called gently, watching the man's head jerk up immediately. His eyes looked to be red and his face was slightly shiny.

Techno forced himself up and walked closer to him. Dream swallowed and took a step back, raising his hands placatingly but it just seemed to make things worse. He stopped in his place with tears running down his face and his shoulders shook after a moment of stillness.

"Oh, please don't cry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I should do so I thought you needed space and I-I don't know," Dream took a breath for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if you need more space, but if you do I can stay downstairs. It's my fault I shouldn't have pushed you that far earlier."

Dream rambled as much as he could but it only seemed to make everything worse with more and more tears streaming down his face until he sniffed. 

Then, he rushed close and wrapped his arms around Dream, lowering his head to rest against his shoulder with hands clutching the hoodie he had on.

A sob echoes through the room and makes a part of Dream just crumble. Techno didn't cry. Not that he couldn't be emotional, he could be, but Technoblade never cried.

Dream moved one of his hands to rub at his partner's back and another went to play with the dark locks in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm so sorry," Dream whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, only to then have Techno pull back.

His face was just filled with what he could only describe as heartbreak. Eyes scanned over his face for a moment before settling with looking Dream in the eyes.

"Do-don't you dare," He started shakily, cupping his face. "Don't you dare ever apologise when I was horrible to you."

Dream frowned for a moment before tilting his head as well as he could while his face was being held. "But I made there be a reason to yell, so it's my fault?"

He didn't know what part was weird or wrong about what he just said but, going off of Techno's face, he could tell what he said wasn't right.

"That is not your fault," He choked, stepping closer again eyes welling up again. "That is not your fault, I shouldn't have yelled. It's on me."

Techno seemed to need to take a moment as he paused for a moment. A thumb ran across his cheek, making Dream realise he also was crying as it spread the moisture across his face.

"But please don't leave again. Please just... I was so worried, you didn't answer your phone and," Techno hiccuped slightly and gasped for breath as he blinked and more tears travelled down his face. "I don't know what I would do without you. And I don't want to be without you, it hurts that I would ever let myself lash out at you of all people."

"I didn't see any calls from you and my phone didn't ring. I would've answered, I wouldn't ignore you," Dream laughed slightly and leaned forwards to touch their foreheads together. "Never could."

Techno laughed wetly before raising both hands to hold his face again and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth that smeared Techno's tears onto his face.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was frustrated and that doesn't make it right. I hurt you, I don't want to do that. I don’t want to lash out ‘cause I’m frustrated." One of Techno's hands moved up to trace along one of his eyebrows. "I love you too much for that."

Dream leaned up slightly and kissed him before smiling and pressing kisses all over his face. 

Techno laughed as it happened, granted, it sounded choked and a bit weird but he didn’t mind. His eyes shut as Dream placed a kiss between his eyebrows, more tears fell as he closed them

"It's o-" Techno opened his eyes to look at Dream when he paused. "I accept your apology, you're forgiven."

"There you go," Dream flushed slightly and shook his head, resting it in the crook of Techno's neck. "You're getting better at that."

"Thank you," He mumbled, pulling back to look at his boyfriend before laughing quietly. "You're a mess, come on."

Techno raised an eyebrow at him as Dream pulled him towards the bathroom, scrubbing at his face with a sleeve. Once they got there, Dream gently pushed him down onto the toilet seat.

"Why are we here?" 

Dream didn't answer and went to try find a cloth, which didn't take long. When he had it, he turned on the hot water and waited for it to be warm before holding the cloth under the water. He squeezed the excess water out before turning back to Techno.

Carefully, he crouched between Techno's legs to make it so they were face to face before running the cloth over his face, rubbing away the tears.

A hum came from Techno as he continued to wash his face of tears, closing his eyes. It made Dream laugh slightly.

“You don’t need to do this,” Was whispered to him.

“I want to.” Dream smiled before wiping his cheek soothingly. “Besides I don’t think you’d want me to stop.”

A slight snort came from him, as well as a calm smile spreading.

When he was done he left the cloth in the sink and walked back over and crouched down into his position again. Techno looked down at him with the adoring smile he loved.

"You're so beautiful," He leaned down to him and placed a hand in his hair, running a hand through it.

"C'mon, let's go to the bedroom. I made the bed earlier, it's late and today’s been tiring." Techno nodded sleepily and used his hand in Dream's hair to pull him close enough to kiss his forehead.

"Come on, you baby, I'll pick you up if I have to." Techno moved his hand and just nodded, it made Dream snort. "Everyone thinks you're so tough but look at you, wanting me to carry you."

Dream didn't hesitate to pick Techno up by the back of his thighs, carrying his partner like a baby. 

"Tech?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you so upset earlier?" He whispered, kicking the door open with his foot and walking to the stairs.

"It wasn't workin' and didn't look the way it needed to so I got frustrated and took it out on you. I'm sorry." Dream patted Techno on the back lightly.

"I know you are," He tilted his head and kissed Techno's neck as he took steps up the stairs. 

No matter what he said, Dream was still a bit hurt. Of course he would be, but he knew Techno really was sorry. 

Silence settled between them while Dream walked into their room. He gently deposited his boyfriend onto their bed and snorted when Techno reached up for him.

"Come to bed," He moaned, sitting up and watching Dream.

"We need to change," Dream snorted, watching Techno scowl at him from his place on their bed.

"No we don't, we're both in sweats it's fine," Techno drawled, shuffling back against the bed as rubbed at his eyes. Dream smiled at the action, he forgot how cute Techno could be.

"Whatever," Dream mumbled rolling his eyes jokingly and pulled his shirt off, tossing it down onto the floor.

He leaned down and grabbed a couple of blankets from one of the boxes. Hearing Techno continue to whine at him, he decided to just go over, no point it drawing it out any longer.

A smile grew on his face when he turned around and noticed Techno watching him with a pout. 

He approached the bed and placed a blanket over Techno and flopped down onto the bed next to him. Then he dumped the rest of the blankets on the bed and curled up into Techno, laying his head on Techno's chest.

"You'd look good with pink hair," Dream mumbled into Techno's chest. He heard Techno snort and go quiet for a moment.

They’d talked about it before they moved but they had then gotten preoccupied with their move.

"Where would we get the dye?"

"Same place I bought the ingredients for the spaghetti." He muttered, yawning when he finished talking.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning, it's been a long day." 

Dream nodded and felt Techno pull the blanket over him too. There was a pressure against his head before he allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
